To Tell You The Truth (솔직히말해소)
by Jaesajung
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang dulu selalu ku pendam dan janji yang pernah ku ingkari, kini kau membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus menceritakan padamu yang sesungguhnya dan menepatinya. - "YAOI and GS YunJae" in one story.


**Title : To Tell You The Truth (****설직히말해소****)**

**Author : Jaesajung**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, drama.**

**Rate : T ( Safe for all ages )**

**Warn : Typo, 'GS &amp; little bit YAOI YunJae' in one story, alur berantakan.**

**RnR, nggak suka? Just click your back button and be calm please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Terima kasih telah menua bersamaku,**

**Semua kenangan, memori, yang kita lalui**

**Tetaplah berada di kehidupanku, sekarang dan selamanya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaesajung© Fanfiction Present

February 2014 - March 2015 edition.

.

Seoul, Desember 2013

"Tuan muda, ada kiriman atas nama Tuan Besar. Disini juga ada beberapa kartu pos dan sebuah paket. Silahkan tanda tangan disini sebagai bukti penerimaan." Ucap seorang namja berpakaian ala santa clause itu. "Aaah, tumben sekali Harabeoji dapat kiriman" gumam si penerima sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas berwarna hijau kebiruan itu. "Kamsahamnida tuan muda, saya dengar musim dingin tahun ini akan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, saya harap anda menjaga kesehatan anda, selamat natal." Namja berpakaian sedikit 'konyol' yang ternyata adalah tukang pos tadi membungkuk hormat sambil berlalu setelah menerima kwitansi bukti yang telah ditandatangani oleh sang penerima yang dipanggilnya 'tuan muda'. "Nee, selamat natal juga ajusshi, kau juga jangan melupakan kesehatanmu ne, jangan sampai mengantarkan surat dengan kondisi kedinginan!" Sang 'tuan muda' tadi mereaspon balik nasihat singkat dari namja paruh baya yang punggungnya kini terlihat mulai menjauh...

Sesaat kemudian langkah jenjangnya kembali ke rumah. Matanya dengan cermat mengamati kiriman yang ditunjukkan untuk ayahnya itu. Beberapa lembar kartu pos yang dikeluarkannya dari amplop berwarna coklat muda bertuliskan "Pan Avion". Satu persatu diamatinya dengan teliti, di bolak balikkan satu persatu, berharap menemukan siapa pengirim dari paket itu, namun nihil. "Ini bukan surat beracun kan? Tck, masih adakah seseorang yang mau berkirim kartu pos diera email seperti ini? ckck" Ia tertawa pelan, berdecih-sedikit meremehkan- melihat kartu – kartu kumal yang digenggamnya. Tapi dahinya mengrenyit begitu menemukan tulisan di pojok kartu terakhir yang terlihat lebih kusam dari sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan pengirimnya, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kalimat. Singkat, mungkin membuatnya kaget. Di kartu ketiga berwarna merah mawar itu...

"bogoshipda"

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam rumah…..

" Benarkah gaun ini milik Halmeoni? Berarti gaun ini sudah lebih dari 50 tahun yang lalu…. Omonaa…" Pria tua itu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memandangi cucunya."Sulit dipercaya, tapi ini masih berwarna putih dan bagus…"

"Tentu saja …. Halmeoni mu itu pintar merawat barang - barangnya. Tidak sepertimu, sepatu baru beli kemarin saja sudah kau rusak."

"Ish, itu kan karena Changmin menginjaknya dengan ban mobil beoji… aku sudah menaruhnya dengan baik, Changmin saja yang asal -asalan dan ceroboh, Huh." Bibir plumnya mengerucut kesal.

"Kalau kau sudah menaruhnya dengan baik, sepatumu itu tidak mungkin dilindas oleh mobil Changmin, kau mengerti." Ucap laki – laki tua yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi malas.

"Ah, harabeoji selalu saja membela Changmin …." Bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut itu semakin manyun panjang begitu mendengar sang haraboji membela adiknya. Badannya ia balikkan lagi menuju cermin, mengamati dirinya. "Tapi…. haraboji, apa baju ini pas untukku?" Serunya lagi. Gadis berambut ikal itu memamerkan gaun putih gading yang dikenakannya di depan cermin dengan berbagai pose bak model. Ia mematut – matut dirinya sambil menggoyangkan ujung gaun itu ke kanan dan kiri. Senyumnya yang bermekaran memerahkan pipinya bagai kuntum _Cherry Blossom_ bila maret tiba. Sang haraboji tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah genit sang cucu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ya… untuk kali ini aku bisa memujimu, kau kelihatan cantik seperti halmeonimu dulu."

"Jinjja? Kyaaaaaaaa…. Pasti ini akan terlihat istimewa besok, aku jadi tidak sabar! Gomawo Beoji, cucumu yang yeoppo ini pasti akan terlihat mempesona besok, kekeke." Yeoja tadi memekik seperti lumba – lumba kegirangan begitu dipuji oleh sang haraboji.

Namanya Jung Minyoung. Gadis tinggi semampai yang akan menikah esok lusa.

"Aku akan mengajak Changmin oppa pergi ke tempat Eunji eonni dulu ne beoji, saranghae!"

Setelah mengecup pipi Harabojinya singkat, ia segera keluar dari ruangan berukuran 4x4 yang kini meninggalkan seorang saja di dalamnya. "Jangan terburu – buru Minyoungie! Hangatkan badanmu dulu sebelum keluar, dan berhati – hatilah, diluar sana jalanan licin." Sang haraboji berucap sedikit keras untuk mengingatkan cucu perempuannya.

"Arraseo pak tua!"

"Yak!... benar - benar anak yang tidak sopan. Ck, dulu ibunya mengidam apa..."

Namja berusia 88 tahun itu menggeleng pelan karena tingkah cucunya. Langkah rentanya berjalan tertatih mendekati jendela didepannya ingin mengawasi perginya sang calon pengantin . Tangan tuanya yang mulai merapuh mengusap kacanya yang buram karena embun. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela, mengamati interaksi cucu lelakinya dengan seseorang berpakaian serba merah. Salju sedang turun diluar sana, menyebabkan udara terasa menggigit tiap ujung saraf. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Deru mesin penghangat tua berdengung dengung seperti memecahkan lamunannya. Cangkir berisi cokelat panas bergambar kota tua Florence yang digenggam disebelah tangannya mulai bergetar – getar. Nafasnya yang semula teratur kini terdengar putus -putus. Ini natal ke 60 sejak hari itu. Ya, hari itu. Lantunan lagu ballad yang diperdengarkan di radio seperti membawanya ke masa itu, dan lembaran lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk itu seperti menjembataninya, kembali ke masa itu saat mereka pertama bertemu….

.

.

.

Seoul, November 1959

Cahaya matahari siang itu bersinar sayup – sayup seperti lampu kuning yang akan putus filamennya. Ditengah udara yang dingin dan lembab khas musim gugur, Stasiun tertua di Seoul itu terlihat berdesakan. Lalu – lalang para penumpang yang begitu ramai tak ubahnya seperti lautan manusia. Bantuan logistic dari banyak pihak pasca pertikaian Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan menumpuk di sudut – sudut peron membuatnya semakin sesak. Di tengah padatnya Stasiun Seoul senja itu, seorang yeoja bersweater merah dengan name tag 'Kim Jaejoong' tersemat manis di dada kirinya berdiri dengan cemas diantara kursi tunggu yang penuh. Bibir bawahnya yang semerah cherry digigitnya berulang – ulang. Ujung sepatu berpitanya diketuk – ketukkan ke lantai stasiun yang hitam. Ia sedang menunggu, namun sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, Matanya yang tajam meneliti satu persatu penumpang yang turun dari tiap gerbong sambil sesekali mencocokkan dengan wajah di selembar foto yang ia genggam.

"Uh, kenapa susah sekali menemukannya! Jangan – jangan appa salah memberikan fotonya. Ck." Jaejoong mencibir kesal. Kaki kanannya dihentakkan ke lantai.

"Duduk saja nak, sepertinya kau lelah" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk dibangku besi itu sepertinya paham dengan Jaejoong. Tubuh gempalnya digeser, menawarinya sedikit celah.

Yang benar saja, Jaejoong sudah menunggu lebih dari 4 jam untuk ini dan sebentar lagi hari akan gelap! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30, di awal musim dingin ini malam akan terasa lebih cepat bukan?. Dan sejujurnya ia bukan tipe gadis yang sabar untuk menunggu apalagi berada ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Tapi sang appa adalah orang yang tak bisa dibantah, yang membuatnya terdampar ke keramaian stasiun.

Mulai merasa lelah, ia duduk di bangku besi yang kini mulai kosong, menyanggupi tawaran wanita itu. Para penunggu yang dari tadi berjejalan duduk dibangku sempit itu perlahan menghilang. Ia meluruskan kaki dan wajahnya dihadapkan ke peron, ini kereta yang datang sebelum kereta terakhir seperti yang dicantumkan di papan jadwal. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Dari ratusan penumpang yang keluar dari gerbong, tak satupun orang berwajah sama bahkan sedikit mirip sekalipun dengan sosok didalam foto yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia benar – benar kesal sekarang.

"Sudah mau gelap, apa aku pulang saja?" Monolognya. Mata besar dan bulatnya menerawang langit – langit stasiun dengan bingung. Bagaimana jika orang itu benar datang? Lalu Jaejoong tidak disini. Ditatapnya Pak Kang dari jauh, supir pribadinya yang memang ikut bersamanya untuk mencari orang itu. Tapi ia bertugas mengawasi peron 2, wajahnya pun tak menampilkan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda. Penat, lelah.

"Anda sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang nona?" Wanita itu bertanya ramah. Jaejoong menoleh, ia hanya diam sambil mengulum senyum, kepalanya dipanggut panggutkan tanda 'iya'. Wanita yang kurang lebih hampir seusia halmeoninya itu membalasnya dengan menyengir lucu, menampilkan deret gigi nya yang sudah bolong disana – sini.

"Putraku seorang mariner di Busan, ia memiliki seorang istri dan 2 orang putra. Sejak suamiku meninggal ia menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kami, ini pertama kalinya ia pulang sejak diperantauan. Tsk, Dasar anak anak itu, durhaka sekali pada ibunya yang malang ini…" Jaejoong tetap mendengar ceritanya dengan saksama. Ah, sebagai bentuk penghormatan mungkin, karena ia pun juga tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik 'kepelikan hidup' ala ahjumma yang sebenarnya sederhana namun terlalu didramatisir.

" Aku tahu, masa setelah perang ini sangat berat, maka dari itu ia sekarang akan kembali pulang ke Seoul untuk menemani ibunya yang sudah menjadi nenek – nenek…"

Sebagai orang yang baru saling kenal wanita ini sepertinya baik, terlihat dari caranya mencandai kesedihan hidup. Atau terlalu terbuka, entahlah Jaejoong juga tak mengerti itu. Yang berkecamuk dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah sang appa dan sesosok pria yang ditunggunya datang.

"Ah tapi... mianhamnida, aku tak bisa menunggu bersamamu lagi, kau lihat disana nona putraku sudah turun dari kereta. Saya permisi nona." Ia berdiri disamping Jaejoong dan mengemasi sapu tangan yang dari tadi digenggamnya kedalam clutch bag berwana tamarind. Ekor mata Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Seorang pria muda yang kata wanita itu seorang mariner dan seorang wanita anggun berambut pendek sebahu melambai – lambai dari pintu gerbong nomor tujuh yang tidak jauh peron 3. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil berlalu, seakan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Dari jauh ia bisa mengamati keluarga kecil itu bercengkrama mesra. Dan beberapa detik berselang, Jaejoong baru menyadari wanita itu orang terakhir dibangku ini selain dirinya tentu saja. Sekarang ia sendiri.

Warna peach dan ungu lavender berpadu dengan emas menyala mulai mewarnai langit. Pertanda hari menjelang petang kereta terakhir telah tiba. Namun kereta terakhir yang Jaejoong harapkan datang ternyata adalah kereta logistic yang membawa bahan pokok, bukan kereta penumpang. Yang turun bukanlah manusia tapi ribuan box kayu besar dengan cetang centang hitam merah disisi kanan kirinya.

"Jinjjaa!" Dilemparnya foto itu ke lantai. Dengan perasaan kesal yeoja manis itu menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menunduk. "Orang ini benar – benar tak akan datang! Hiks…" Ia mulai terisak. Rasa amarah rupanya mulai menghabisi kesabaran Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar, sebuah tangan terulur mengambil kertas yang diremas dan dibuangnya.

"Chogiyo, apa ini milikmu agasshi? Jwesonghamnida, aku hanya bermasud mengingatkan, tapi sebaiknya kau membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang telah disediakan. Bukan sembarangan seperti ini."

Telinganya sayup – sayup mendengar suara bass yang sepertinya berbicara padanya, Jaejoong perlahan membuka telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya. 'Omona, mati aku.' Batinnya bergidik. Ia belum berani mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Mianhamnida, s-saya -tak sengaja membuangnya." Jaejoong segera berdiri dan membungkuk berkali – kali dihadapan namja asing yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Gwenchanayo, aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Aku harap kau tak melakukannya lagi agasshi, itu bukanlah suatu perbuatan yang baik. Membuang sampah dimuka umum, di Eropa sana kau bisa di denda." Tuturnya. Sedikit – sedikit, ia mulai berani melirik sosok asing itu, menatap wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup bingkai kacamata. "A-ah, sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan lingkungan ne…" Yeoja bersweater merah itu menanggapi. 'Dasar cerewet….' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ini sebuah foto, apa kau sedang mencari orang?" Namja berjaket hijau lumut itu mulai berbasa – basi.

"E-eh iya. Aku sedang mencarinya, apa kau melihatnya? Saat kau naik kereta mungkin? Atau saat kau sedang berada dimana… begitu?"

. Namja itu memiringkan sedikit sudut bibirnya sambil mengamati foto itu. "Aniya, sepertinya aku tak pernah lihat orang ini sebelumnya agasshi, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya. Perkenalkan, choneun…."

"Jaejoong-ah!" Belum sempat namja itu memperkenalkan diri sebuah suara nyaring dari kejauhan memutus kalimatnya.

"Umma?"

"Nyonya Kim?" Keduanya berucap bersamaan

Seorang yeoja memakai baju hangat berwarna persik berjalan kepayahan kearah keduanya. "Aish, jadi kalian sudah bertemu eoh? Bagaimana bisa? Aiish, tapi syukurlah… Ya ampun, aku bahkan merasa seperti akan kehilangan putriku. Maafkan appamu ne ia memberikan foto yang salah, umma hanya menerimanya dan memberikan padamu, maafkan umma ne Jaejoongie. Umma tidak tahu jika foto itu salah." Ucap umma Jaejoong sambil mengusap – usapkan tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong.

"Dan Yunho-ssi, mianhamnida sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sang umma membungkuk, meminta maaf. Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal, terlihat dari cara sang umma begitu menghormati dengan namja dihadapannya? Nugu?. Umma jarang beramah tamah kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya. " Yunho-ssi, dia putriku Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang ini ia sedang ditingkat akhir di Hanyoung High School." Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya pelan sambil meringis. "Choneun Jung Yunho imnida, aku asisten baru Profesor Kim." Namja bermarga Jung itu balik memperkenalkan diri , bibir hatinya menampilkan seulas senyum.

Apakah ini pertemuan yang terlalu cepat?

.

.

.

"Haraboji, ada kiriman untukmu! Jja, sebuah paket dan beberapa kartu pos." Ucap Changmin mengusik lamunannya. Matanya mengamati sebuah paket dan beberapa lembar kartu pos yang ada ditangan cucunya.

"Bawa kemari Changmin-ah, ngomong – ngomong, kau tidak jadi pergi bersama Minyoung ke rumah Sooyeon?" Badannya yang rapuh beranjak dari kursi rotan, melangkah perlahan ke arah sang cucu.

"Eunji beoji, bukan Sooyeon." Koreksi namja muda bertubuh jangkung itu. "Aku malas saja mengantarnya ke rumah noona. Lagi pula jika mereka sudah berkumpul pasti mereka hanya akan asyik sendiri lalu aku diabaikan, dasar para yeoja itu…. hhhh" lanjut Changmin sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disofa dan meyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya.

"Bukankah mobilnya rusak?" Balas sang haraboji sambil memasang kacamata ke mata tuanya yang sudah remang itu. "Dia baru saja meminjam mobil umma." Changmin hanya membalas singkat, ia lebih fokus mengamati paket yang tadinya ia genggam sudah berada di tangan Harabojinya.

"Haraboji kenapa tidak membuka paketnya?"

"Ah nde…."

Jemari keriput haraboji Changmin mulai menguliti bungkus paket berwarna cokelat pucat. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum begitu melihat isi dalamnya, seperti menemukan harta karun mungkin?

"Ya! Haraboji, kau jangan tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyeramkan…." Changmin bergidik melihat tingkah harabojinya yang menurutnya aneh.

"Apakah itu dari penggemar harabeoji? Aku tidak menyangka setua ini kau masih eksis sepertiku, apa dulu Haraboji pangeran kampus juga sepertiku? kekeke…"

Namja yang lebih muda itu berterkekeh sendiri sambil membayangkan ucapannya yang asal. Tentu saja lucu, harabojinya itu punya penggemar?. "Dia bukan penggemarku anak bodoh…" Balas Haraboji sambil mengacak gemas rambut cucu lelakinya yang diwarna kecoklatan.

"Ya! Kau tega sekali mengataiku bodoh. Aku ini jenius Haraboji! Tsk, kalau bukan dari fansmu? Lantas dari siapa? Bukan kekasih gelapmu kan beoji?" kali ini Changmin sudah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini laki – laki macam apa, umur sudah hampir seabad begini masih ingin selingkuh? Gila." Ia mengurut dahinya yang sudah dipenuhi puluhan guratan keriput mendengar ucapan asal Changmin, oh ayolah ia bukan tua – tua keladi. "Sudah, kau jangan banyak bertanya, tidak ada pentingnya kau tahu. Sekarang yang terpenting, turunlah ke bawah, bilang pada halmeonimu untuk membuatkan cokelat panas untukku, untukmu juga jika kau mau."

"Haaah, baiklah tapi pokoknya kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Harabeoji." Changmin melangkahkan kakinya malas, berdiri di ujung pintu dari ruangan itu.

"Halmeoni, buatkan cokelat panas untuk kami ne!"

.

.

.

Seoul, 23 Desember 1959

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kedatangan Jung Yunho, asisten appanya. Namja bermarga Jung itu tinggal beberapa blok saja dari rumah, -walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak tahu pasti dimana dia tinggal- namun ayahnya kerap kali membawa Yunho untuk sekedar makan malam bersama keluarganya, berdiskusi hingga larut malam, atau bahkan menginap semalam dua malam dirumahnya. Semenjak parlemen dibentuk pasca kemerdekaan Korea Selatan beberapa bulan lalu ayah Jaejoong Mr. Kim seorang dosen sekaligus guru besar di Universitas Seoul (Seoul Daehakgyo) menjadi salah satu orang penting yang akan berdiri disana. Negara yang belum stabil dan masih terdapat kericuhan serta demonstrasi menuntut stabilitas serta keamanan disana – sini membuat Korea membutuhkan orang – orang cerdas yang berpikiran maju kedepan serta beranimengambil langkah. Maka ditunjuklah Jung Yunho, salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi yang dicetak Universitas Yonsei yang dulu merupakan tempatnya mengajar. Salah satu anak didiknya yang berkat tangan dinginnya berhasil mencetak prestasi sehingga ia dikirim untuk belajar ke Harvard University, Amerika. Mr. Kim percaya dengan akal cerdasnya Jung Yunho bisa membantunya untuk memajukan kembali Korea Selatan yang diporak porandakan sebagai akibat dari perang dingin dan konflik dengan Korea Utara hingga beberapa tahun lamanya.

"Hei kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau mendekam disana? Ini malam natal, jangan terus menerus membawa hal – hal berat seperti itu kemari, oh sepertinya rumah ini bisa runtuh jika kalian terus – menerus seperti itu… Kajja, makan malam sudah siap!" Interupsi Kim Halmeoni tiba – tiba. "Nde umma, kami akan segera selesai" Jawab Mr. Kim sambil mengulur senyum kepada ibu mertuanya itu. Mr. Kim membuntut dibelakang wanita lanjut usia itu, diikuti langkah Yunho. "Lihat, Joongie, Hara dan Jaekyung sudah menunggu."

Jaejoong, ya gadis yang ia temui distasiun sebulan yang lalu saat kedatangan pertamanya ke Seoul. Disampingnya ada gadis lain juga, mungkin dia yang dimaksud Halmeoni Kim bernama Hara dan satu lagi yang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong namun terlihat lebih muda bernama Jaekyung.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi, mari duduk. Jangan malu – malu, meskipun ini kali pertamanya kita makan malam dan berkumpul lengkap seperti ini." Mrs. Kim menyambutnya hangat di meja makan. Tangannya sibuk mengelap piring saji.

Mr. Kim menarik kursi, mempersilakannya duduk. Jujur saja, Yunho sangat gugup dengan situasi seperti ini. Makan bersama bersama keluarga orang di malam natal, momen yang cukup sakral bagi sebuah keluarga, aniya?

Selanjutnya, tak ada yang terdengar selain denting piring yang beradu dengan garpu dan sendok , atau teguk air yang ditenggak dan lantunan music klasik dari Mozart di karyanya volume nomor 5. Mereka makan dengan tenang, mungkin khidmat dengan makanan masing – masing. Suguhan di keluarga ini bisa dibilang tidak sederhana, kimchi daun bawang, champong dengan kuah pedas, ikan karper yang di goreng deep fried dan potato mash yang semuanya disajikan dalam jumlah cukup banyak dan menggiurkan. Ditengah acara mengunyahnya mata Yunho mencuri pandang mengamati wajah serius anggota keluarga Kim di meja itu. 'Keluarga yang kaku, apa setiap hari mereka makan setiap hari dengan kondisi seperti ini? Padahal makanan disini sangat lezat, tapi mereka semua terlihat tidak menikmatinya.' batin Yunho sambil diam – diam tersenyum miris.

"Ah, Yunho-ya dimana keluargamu tinggal saat ini."

Halmeoni Kim membuka suara. Memecah keheningan di meja keluarga Kim. Akhirnya ada yang bicara juga rupanya.

"Ah keluargaku tidak menetap Halmeoni, ayahku seorang mayor angkatan darat. Untuk sementara ini ayah bertugas di Incheon, adikku dan ummaku tinggal di Gwangju bersama paman dan bibiku." Balas Yunho.

"Gwangju? Jauh juga, 7 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta… Ngomong – ngomong, apa kau belum berkeluarga Yunho-ah?"

"Ah, aku belum berkeluarga Halmeoni. Sepertinya, belum ada yeoja yang ku sukai untuk sekarang ini" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Halmeoni Kim tergelak mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Jinjja? Aiigoo, pasti banyak wanita yang mengantri ingin menjadi calon pengantinmu Yunho-ya. Jika kau bersedia ambil saja uri Joongie ini. Cucuku ini gadis yang manis dan pintar." Canda Halmeoni Kim yang kemudian disambut tatapan 'apakah-aku-ketinggalan-sesuatu?' dari Jaejoong kepada keduanya. Yunho yang memandang ekspresi wajah Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

"Ah umma jangan bicara macam – macam seperti itu. Yunho-ssi, lanjutkan makanmu. Setelah ini kita keluar menemui Mr. Park Changseo dan Sir Bernard, tadi mereka menelfon." Ucap Mr. Kim memotong percakapan antara mertuanya dan Yunho.

"Yak, Kim Hankyung apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit saja? Aku kan hanya bercanda, tck kau ini jangan jadi manusia yang terlalu kaku…"

"Tapi bercandamu benar - benar tidak lucu umma. Lagipula kan uri Joongie masih sekolah. Apa gunanya membicarakan hal seperti itu" Mr. Kim membela ucapannya sendiri.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat suami dan mertuanya yang sedang sedikit 'ribut' itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah umma, yeobo…" Ia berusaha menetralkan keduanya yang hampir memulai seteru panas di memang, membesar - besarkan hal kecil. Halmeoni Kim kali ini mengalah,menghormati dan tidak ingin membuat malu menyadari Yunho yang terlihat canggung di meja melihat interaksi 'biasa' antara dirinya dan putranya. Menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kembali acara makannya, walaupun mungkin dalam hati ia merutuk. Tak jauh berbeda, Mr. Kim juga kembali fokus dengan hidangan didepannya dan kembali menampakkan wajah dinginnya yang tegas.

"Joongie, hasil ujianmu sudah dibagikan kan? Nanti tunjukkan pada appa." Ucap Mr. Kim datar.

Jaejoong yang diam itu sedikit terperanjat, ia menghentikan pergerakan sendok ditangannya. 'Oh, Tuhan kenapa harus sekarang…'.Ia langsung merasa atmosfer ungu kehitaman menyelimuti pangkal ubun-ubunnya hingga ujung langit diatas sana. Yunho sekilas menatap sekilas sosok cantik yang kini terlihat cemas itu. Walapun wajahnya tertunduk dan tertutup rambut poninya, dengan samar ia dapat membaca ekspresi takut pada air mukanya yang mengeruh. Hara yang duduk disampingnya pun memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah paniknya. Tangan mungilnya menyikut – nyikut pinggang eonninya. "A-arraseo appa." Cicitnya sekalem mungkin, seakan menutupi rasa takut dan khawatir yang ia rasakan.

"Ah, Jaejoong pasti menerima hasil yang bagus aniya?" Yunho kali ini buka suara.

"A-ah, mungkin saja Yunho-ssi hehe…" Jaejoong membalasnya dengan nada yang 'sedikit mengganjal. Dengan ragu, ekor matanya mencuri pandang ke sosok appanya yang masih sibuk menyantap potongan bacon.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita bicara Jaejoong-ah, appa tidak mau buang - buang waktu. Ada meeting penting yang harus appa datangi setelah ini."

"Ne."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, appa sudah lelah mengajarimu nona Kim! Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengar appa? Demi Tuhan, ini semester terakhirmu disekolah. Kenapa kau masih belum saja berubah?" Mr. Kim memukulkan tangannya ke meja oak yang beberapa sisi bawahnya sudah tergerogoti waktu, serbuk kayu halus menghambur ke lantai.

"Sudah appa bilang, jangan menjadi seorang yang pemalas. Kerjamu hanya menggambar dan menulis dongeng khayalan saja. Kau tahu, itu merusak otakmu! Membuatmu terbuai dengan fantasi – fantasi yang tidak masuk akal dan irrasional"

Kali ini nadanya meninggi, jari telunjuk Mr. Kim menoyor keras pelipis kanan Jaejoong. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk diam, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ditautkan sebagai pelampiasan ketakutannya.

"Appa hanya minta kau menjadi juara dalam ujian kali ini. Apa susahnya? Itu modal awalmu untuk masuk universitas dengan nilai yang baik! Apa kau tidak malu dengan Hayoung temanmu? Dia anak teman appa, dia juga kaya sepertimu dan punya kehidupan yang sepertimu, dan di didik menjadi anak yang baik juga penurut. Apa sulitnya Kim Jaejoong… Sekarang jawab appa! Hal seperti itu hanya membuang waktumu saja. Tidak berguna. Kau memalukan!"

Wajah Mr. Kim memerah, garis rahangnya yang tegas mengeras. Amarahnya seakan berada diubun – ubun, matanya yang dingin dan datar itu berubah menjadi nyalang dan menakutkan.

Jaejoong yang ketakutan bersandar lemas di sofa warna merah maroon yang didudukinya, matanya panas dan mengalirkan air yang hangat melinangi pipinya.

"Appa tidak butuh air matamu nona Kim! Jawab appa! waktu appa tidak banyak hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini, atau kau mau tangan appa yang akan bicara padamu jika kau tidak bicara juga." Bentak Mr. Kim cukup keras untuk terdengar di satu komplek.

Bahu mungil Jaejoong terguncang. Mrs. Kim yang duduk bersebelahan dengan suaminya terlihat memijit keningnya. Ia tak suka keadaan yang tegang dan panas seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia tipe orang yang bisa dikatakan lebih penyabar daripada suaminya. Tapi ia juga benar - benar pusing kali ini.

"Bakar semua buku gambarmu itu, umma tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Itu merusak pikiranmu Joongie-ya, mereka semua itu seperti iblis yang menggerogoti pikiranmu. Atau nanti kau akan tumbuh besar menjadi orang yang tidak realistis, pemimpi dan tidak berguna!" Tutur eomma Jaejoong tak kalah pedas. Jujur, kedua telinga Jaejoong yang mendengarnya seperti langsung mengirimkan gelombang suara itu untuk menggores hatinya.

"Ehem, maaf Mr. Kim. Jwesonghamnida, Tuan Park sudah menelpon beliau akan sampai ke Seoul 2 jam lagi, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap." Jung Yunho tiba – tiba muncul diambang pintu ditemani Pak Kang, supir pribadi keluarga Kim. Senyumnya pias, ia terlihat pucat. Ia sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa kehadirannya seperti memutus tali yang sedang tegang, terlihat sedikit lancang memang memutus pembicaraan ditengah 'konflik' keluarga yang sedang panas itu.

"Baik, kau bisa suruh pak Kang menyiapkan mobilnya. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Mr Kim berujar dingin sambil berlalu mengambil mantelnya. Mrs. Kim mengikuti langkah suaminya, meninggalkan si sulung keluarga Kim sendiri diruangan itu. Tangannya yang kemerahan karena pukulan keras Mr. Kim ditangkupkan ke wajahnya. Ia menangis lagi, sepertinya tidak untuk waktu yang sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Bau asap pekat yang mengusik pembauan menghembus kuat bersama dengan angin musim dingin. Jemari putih Jaejoong bergetar memegangi beberapa lembar kertas ditangan kiri dan sebuah buku sketsa ditangan kanannya. Didepannya sebuah unggun yang membara cukup besar menyala terang ditengah gelapnya malam. Matanya yang masih panas karena air mata ditutup, tak ingin melihat kertas – kertas tak berdosa itu terbakar habis kedalam bara api.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Dari pintu belakang Yunho tergopoh – gopoh berlari ke arahnya. Sesekali langkahnya tersandung – sandung kedukan lubang kelinci dihalaman belakang rumah Jaejoong. "Jangan bakar itu!" Ia menepis tangan Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap melemparkan kertas – kertas itu kedalam kobaran api. Dari dekat ia dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong tertunduk sedih, tangannya bergetar - getar.

"Biar aku yang menyimpan semuanya Jaejoong-ah, mereka akan aman bersamaku." Ucap Yunho sambil menggulung kertas – kertas itu dan menyimpannya kedalam jaket. " Kau juga tak mau mereka semua hanya hangus terbakar kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Menatap namja yang pernah dikatainya "cerewet" saat pertama bersua.

"Bibi Jang menceritakan padaku kalau kau pintar menggambar, dan gambarmu sangat bagus. Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Yunho sambil memandang satu persatu sketsa yang dibuat gadis manis dihadapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia senang ada seseorang yang memuji gambarnya.

"Yunho-ssi..."

"Sudah, kau percaya saja padaku ne. Appamu tidak akan mengetahuinya. Ckck, Gambarmu ini begitu luar biasa, bagaimana bisa? Daebak, ini akan menjadi sangat sia- sia jika terbakar dan cuma jadi abu… Ah, mianhae tadi aku mendengarnya…"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Tentang nilai rapormu dan appamu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. "Gwenchanayo, saya sudah terbiasa Yunho-ssi. Ini sudah sering terjadi." Kali ini suaranya terdengar tidak sesendu tadi. Nafasnya tidak terdengar memburu seperti orang yang habis menangis, terdengar jauh lebih baik. "Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa tidak enak dengamu Jaejoong-ah, bagaimanapun itu masalah yaaah…. dalam keluargamu yang seharusnya tidak ku tahu, kan?"

"Saya benar – benar tidak apa – apa Yunho-ssi, saya baik – baik saja. Lagipula tadi anda melihat dan mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja bukan? Abonim memang seperti itu…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulum senyum. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan menjadi sedikit lebih lega, setidaknya ia tidak dicap sebagai pengganggu bukan?. Tapi sejenak Yunho menyadari gadis yang terlampau sopan ini memanggilnya dengan embel – embel '-ssi'? Oh ayolah, Yunho hanya ingin dekat dengannya. Karena ketika ia melihat Jaejoong ia akan rindu pada Jung Jihye, adik perempuannya dan Jung Sooyeon serta Jung Soojung sepupu perempuannya yang dulu sangat cerewet dan sekarang mungkin sudah seumuran dengan Jaejoong.

"Hei, jangan terlalu formal begitu, bukankah kita teman? Panggil saja aku oppa, lagipula umurku tidak berselisih jauh denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah berpikir. 'Sejak kapan kita berteman? Tapi , sepertinya itu kedengaran bagus. Mungkin tidak buruk mengingat dia adalah orang yang baik.' Batin Jaejoong. "Ah, Arraseo Yunho-ssi, ah maksudku Yunho oppa. Mianhae, sepertinya aku belum terbiasa dengan sebutan itu."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Panggilan yang manis, aniya?. Namun, tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa tanganmu sakit?" Yunho memeriksa pergelangan Jaejoong yang menampilkan sedikit memar membiru. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan tanda ia mengatakan 'tidak'. Tapi sepertinya Yunho ragu dengan ucapan Jaejoong, mana mungkin memar sebiru ini tidak sakit? Jadi ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Baru saja ia sedikit mengencangkannya, Jaejoong sudah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera mencari salep atau balsam untuk mengobati ini. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan lama – lama, Jaejoong-ah. Kajja kita masuk." Ajak Yunho sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, belum selangkah berjalan, Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya. "A- aku akan mencarinya sendiri oppa, kau ti-tidak perlu repot – repot mencarikannya… memar seperti ini biasa. Oppa masuk saja dulu, nanti ak-aku akan menyusul. Appa akan marah jika dia tahu aku bersama oppa sekarang ini, bisa saja appa berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Lagipula aku ingin diluar dulu mencari udara segar"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut duduk disini, lagipula Mr. Kim belum pulang, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Yunho menggelar syal yang dari tadi dipakainya untuk dijadikan alas duduk Jaejoong.

"Duduklah." Tawar Yunho

"Ta-tapi…. Itu milik oppa, nanti oppa kedinginan bagaimana?"

"Gwenchana, aku pernah pergi ke Kanada, udaranya bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari sekarang ini. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi udara – udara seperti ini Jaejoong-ah. Jja, apa kau mau berdiri terus seperti itu?" Dengan sedikit ragu – ragu, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas syal Yunho yang tergelar. Ia mengeser – geser tubuhnya, menjaga jarak dengan namja yang berumur 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Keduanya cukup lama terdiam, terasa sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Mungkin karena keduanya belum saling kenal. Dan akhirnya, untuk mencairkan suasana itu gadis muda berjaket merah itu memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan. "Jadi oppa pulang duluan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku disuruh pulang lebih cepat, tapi karena ada barangku yang tertinggal aku bilang ke pak Kang untuk mampir ke sini dulu mengambilnya."

"Oh begitu…." Ucap Jaejoong singkat. Ia memasang wajah 'aku mengerti', walaupun sejenak kemudian ia kembali menunduk diam.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tau ini sulit untukmu kan…." Yunho memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Ye?"

"Appaku dulunya seorang tentara, ia seorang pejuang. Tentu garis kehidupannya begitu keras dan ia dipaksa untuk menjadi tegas dihadapan para bawahannya, tapi jika dirumah ia begitu lembut, penyayang dan tak pernah sekalipun berwajah dingin apalagi membentak kami putra dan putrinya." Yunho mulai bercerita sambil memandang ke langit malam, sedangkan Jaejoong ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan sambil medengarkan Yunho bercerita. "Bukan, aku tidak ingin membanding – bandingkan ayahku dengan ayahmu, karena aku percaya setiap ayah melakukan sesuatu demi kebaikan anaknya…."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengarnya sambil membisu, air mata dipelupuknya kembali mengaliri pipi putihnya. "Dalam situasi seperti ini kau hanya harus menjadi lebih kuat Jaejoong-ah." Yunho bergeser mendekat, menggenggam telapak tangan gadis muda itu, ujung - ujungnya yang memutih karena dingin. "Aku tahu ayahmu berniat baik padamu, walaupun ku pikir caranya sedikit salah, ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu padamu…."

Jaejoong masih belum bisa merespon perkataan Yunho dengan baik, emosinya masih belum menentu sekarang. Malah kini isakannya kembali terdengar…. "Uljima, kau ini gadis kuat Jaejoong-ah. Kau harus tau itu." Kini kedua tangan besar Yunho ditangkupkan ke pipinya, berusaha meredam tangisan yang tak henti – hentinya dari mata dan giginya yang dikatupkan.

"A-aku gadis yang lemah oppa, aku cengeng… Aku merasa bersalah karena aku selalu membuat appa dan ummaku marah, aku menyusahkan…"

"Aniya, kau tidak salah Jaejoong-ah. Tak ada yang salah disini, kau tidak pernah menyusahkan mereka sedikitpun. Hal seperti itu hal yang wajar terjadi. Appamu sosok yang sangat perfeksionis, mungkin sebenarnya ia hanya ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik, sukses materi dan disegani seperti dia." Yunho menangkupan tangannya dipipi Jaejoong, jempolnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sudut matanya. Entah hal apa yang mendorong Yunho melakukan hal seberani ini kepada putri dari gurunya, walaupun ia tak memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Baginya, menenangkan perasaan Jaejoong kini lebih penting, dan dengan menggenggamnya seperti itu ia ingin menguatkan Jaejoong yang kini tidak berhenti terisak.

"O-opp-oppa…" Namun tangan halus gadis berbiji mata hitam pekat itu memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan besar Yunho perlahan.

Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya. Segera ia lepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Mian… mianhae Jaejoong-ah. A-aku…" Kini namja tampan menjadi salah tingkah akibat perbuatannya barusan. Omoo, umurmu sudah 23 tahun Jung, kau bukan remaja belasan yang harus bersemu merah hanya karena tangkupan dipipi…

"Gwenchanayo oppa…" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis ditengah – tengah tangisnya. Yunho terkekeh kecil sambil menunduk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia benar – benar salah tingkah kali ini. "Tak apa, kupikir itu… itu reflekmu ketika kau ingin menenangkan orang lain." Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar sekarang, namja bermata musang itu menghela nafas lega karena gadis pemalu didepannya itu tidak kabur atau jadi takut padanya.

"Kau tahu… kebanyakan orang menangis tidak selalu karena mereka lemah, tapi karena mereka hanya kurang yakin kalau mereka bisa menjadi kuat. Aku tak sekuat dirimu Jaejoong-ah, aku dibesarkan dan hidup tanpa konflik, aku tidak biasa hidup dengan bentakan, walaupun aku seorang namja dan bahkan aku merasa kau lebih kuat dariku Jaejoong-ah…." Ucap Yunho mencoba kembali fokus pada ucapan sebelumnya.

Mendengarnya, Jaejoong mulai berhenti dari isakannya.

"Dengarkan aku Jaejoong-ah, mulai sekarang jangan pernah memendam apapun sendirian. Walaupun aku tidak selalu ada disini, tapi aku akan berusaha meringankan apa yang kau rasakan Jaejoong-ah. A-aku tidak bermaksud apa – apa, tapi ijinkan aku menjadi temanmu, untuk sekarang tentu saja…" Yunho kembali menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong, meyakinkannya.

"A-arasseo oppa aku akan mencobanya…" Wajah cantiknya yang tertutup helaian rambut hitam dan jejak air mata yang membentuk garis garis bening di pipi putihnya. Senyum dari bibir semerah cherry itu kembali terlihat. Yunho menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Good girl, sekarang masuklah, Mr. Kim mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi…" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Jaejoong berhenti.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?"

"Gwenchana…."

Pandangan tajam Yunho menyelidik, ia lalu menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Ia memandangi Jaejoong yang terpaku diam ditempatnya. "Apa kau melihat atau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aniya, aku tidak melihat apa – apa…." Gadis manis itu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, memasuki pintu belakang meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, namja bermata musang itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putri bosnya itu. Manik mata onyxnya terus mengawasi punggung Jaejoong sampai ke pintu.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Panggil Yunho. Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya pada gagang pintu, menoleh ke sumber suara ang memanggilnya.

"Nde?"

"Selamat natal…"

Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho adalah orang yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat natal pertama untuknya. "Huumm, untukmu juga oppa. Selamat natal,semoga Tuhan memberkati… Emmm oppa tidak masuk?" Tawar Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ujung pintu.

"Tak usah, aku akan keluar lewat pintu samping. Aku pamit ne, salam untuk Mrs. Kim" Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyum sambil memanggutkan kepalanya. Daun pintu itu ditutup perlahan. Meninggalkan Yunho yang beranjak ke pintu samping bersama salju – salju putih yang turun perlahan.

.

.

.

**_Kau pernah melihat seorang bidadari? _**

**_Ya, aku pernah melihatnya._**

**_Ia datang bersama salju pertama dihari itu_**

**_Dan ia pergi di salju pertama kemudian…._**

**_._**

"Malhaebwa. Ceritakan padaku beoji..." Changmin mendesak pria berumur 85 tahun itu untuk bercerita. "Kau sudah bilang akan menceritakannya padaku kan?" Ucapnya sambil menggoyang - goyangkan cangkir putih berisi cokelat panas yang sudah habis diteguk sebagian.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran, biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan hal pribadi seseorang seperti ini. Apalahi ceritaku ini." Balas pria tua itu yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke sebuah buku usang yang sudah menguning kertasnya. Ya, paket yang dibungkus tadi berisi sebuah buku.

"Habisnya aku bosan, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dirumah beoji. Lagipula umma menyita semua disc gameku, huh. Umma macam apa..."

Pria tua itu terkekeh mendengar keluhan Changmin. "Ssstt... Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu Min-ah. Itulah salahmu, makanya kau itu rajin - rajinlah belajar. Jangan bermain game terus."

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu beoji. Ck" Decaknya kesal.

"Sudahlah sabar saja, 2 bulan lagi kan kau ujian akhir. Jangan mengeluh seperti itu. Saat kau lulus ujian masuk universitas nanti kau bisa main game sepuasmu. Kalau perlu, akan harabeoji belikan untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini mata Changmin berbinar mendengar iming - iming sang harabeoji.

"Ne, harabeoji akan belikan selusin yang kau mau kalau perlu. Tapi kau harus bisa lulus dua ujian itu dengan baik. Bagus jika kau mendapatkan beasiswa. Akan kutambah bonusnya"

"Ah, penawaran macam apa itu... Ck, tapi kalau demi game, itu hal mudah." Balas pemuda jangkung itu sambil membolak balikkan surat kabar lama yang dicomot dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Pria yang berusia 65 tahun diatasnya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

'HUP'

"Harabeoji! Jangan melompat dari kursi malas seperti itu, itu berbahaya kau tahu! Aigoo..."

Changmin sangat kaget dengan tiba - tiba Harabeojinya melompat kecil dari kursi malasnya lalu berdiri. Ia sontak memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki tua itu sambil menuntunnya berjalan.

"Yak! aku ini bukan kakek tua yang sakit. Kau tak harus memegangiku seperti itu. Aku sering melakukannya! Lagipula kalau bukan seperti itu caranya, aku akan terjungkal bersama kursiku."

"Aiish, tapi itu benar - benar berbahaya beoji, bagaimana jika kau jatuh, kau bisa sekarat, lalu kau mati?"

"Yak, jaga bicaramu anak bodoh, kau ingin harabeojimu ini cepat mati huh?"

Seorang wanita berambut dominan putih masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sepiring penuh biskuit jahe yang kelihatannya masih hangat. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kakek-cucu dihadapannya.

"Kalian ini ribut sekali, terdengar sampai luar. Ck, yeobo kau juga harus lebih berhati - hati. Kau ini bukan anak muda lagi!" Tangannya yang keriput - keriput itu menghidangkan kudapan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Apa ini bonus halmonie? Aaah, halmeoni memang yang terbaik." Changmin meyunggingkan senyum sumringah begitu melihat potongan - potongan kue berbentuk aneka rupa dengan hiasan gula - gula. Mendudukkan pantat disofa terdekat lalu tangan panjangnya mulai melancarkan aksinya memindahkan biskuit itu satu - satu kedalam mulutnya yang sudah menganga lebar, bersiap untuk diisi.

"Mmmmmh, enakh sekayih... harbeoji mau?" Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh, bahkan beberapa remah - remah kecil menghambur dari mulutnya.

"Yak! Telan dulu makananmu Changmin-ah, kau ini jorok sekali" Halmeoni menjitak pelan kepalanya dengan sendok sayur yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. "Harabeojimu itu sudah tua, pencernaannya sudah tidak bagus lagi, bukan saatnya dia memakan yang manis - manis begini. Ini untukmu saja Changmin-ah." Ucap halmeoni sambil mendekati pintu keluar.

Changmin hanya memanggut - manggutkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Disisi lain sang Harabeoji ternyata sudah duduk disampingnya. "Ini, kalau kau masih ingin tau, jja." Harabeoji meyodorkan kaleng berbentuk bumdar seperti wadah biskuit, beberapa bagiannya sudah berkarat. "Ini apa?"

"Buka saja, tapi ini rahasia antara kita berdua anak nakal. Jangan kau beritahukan pada siapa – siapa, termasuk halmeoni dan kakakmu."

"Halmeoni tidak tahu tentang kaleng ini? Bukankah tempatnya menaruhnya sangat terlihat?"

Harabeoji menghela nafas pelan. "Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau aku memberitahu isinya padamu."

"Yeobo! Sudah waktunya kau minum obat." Teriak halmeoni yang sepertinya sudah sampai dilantai bawah

"Ne sayang, aku akan kesana!" Harabeoji terlihat pelan – pelan berusaha menegakkan punggungnya, tangannya menggenggam tongkat berkaki empat kuat – kuat sebagai tumpuannya berdiri. "Ingat, jangan kau hilangkan satupun isinya, Min!"

"Ne beoji!."

'Sudah tua saja masih pakai sayang – sayang hhhh, mereka itu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah pulang, dan kali ini ia sedang merebahkan badan diatas ranjang bersprei 'Manchester United' miliknya. Matanya mengamati lekat buku bersampul cokelat dengan gambar malaikat didepannya. Kaleng berwarna hijau pudar yang berisi barang - barang lain ia sisihkan disisi lain tempat tidurnya. Sekarang ia ingin fokus pada bukunya dulu.

"Kekeke, kalau yang ini pasti tulisan beoji, kekeke dia ternyata orang yang romantis. Apa buku ini milik halmeoni? Kalau miliknya kenapa harus dikirim lewat pos? Kenapa tidak langsung diberikan saja? Pake lewat pos segala." Monolognya sambil membolak - balikkan halaman pertama.

Tangan panjangnya terulur mengambil bantal guling yang warnanya senada dengan sepreinya. Ditopangkan dagunya lalu merebah tengkurap seperti ikan pindang yang akan diasapi.

"Eh, ada tulisan lain rupanya..."

Matanya terus mengikuti kemana tulisan itu bercerita, perhurufnya ia baca pelan satu persatu. Mencermati tiap kata yang terkadang sudah samar oleh noktah - noktah kuning kecoklatan yang hampir tersebar ditiap lembaran kertas.

_Seperti surga, dibibir itu sebuah senyuman._

_Aku seperti melihatmu, kristal berlian._

_Menyelam, kedalamnya seperti didalam air _

_Aku bernafas dengan buih-buih._

_Tapi, aku baik baik saja. _

"Sepertinya sebuah puisi? kata - katanya sangat indah, ya walaupun kupikir berlebihan sih… pasti pengarangnya berbakat... Tapi, tulisan ini bukan tulisan harabeoji. Ini seperti tulisan yeoja. Benar, ini seperti tulisan yeoja..." Jemarinya membolak - balikkan lembaran kertas yang separuhnya sudah ditutupi noda dan jamur.

"Tapi... Siapa pemilik buku ini? Sepertinya tadi beoji tidak memberitahunya..."

Changmin diam, sepertinya tadi harabeojinya memang tidak memberitahu siapa pemilik buku ini. Atau dia yang lupa?. Changmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhhh, sudahlah, aku benar - benar mengantuk sekarang. Besok saja bacanya, masalah nama biar kutanyakan pada orang tua itu. Paling juga ini milik halmeoni, hanya saja dia lupa, lalu seseorang mengirimnya lewat paket karena... uh lupakan." Monolog Changmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia menaruh buku itu menutupi wajahnya. Menghirup aroma sepert kayu tua yang lembut dari buku pemberian harabeojinya, wangi kayu manis. Tanpa sadar, matanya tertutup perlahan, terpejam hingga dengkuran halus terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar bernuansa merah itu.

'KRIET'

Decitan pelan terdengar dari pintu kamar Changmin. Daunnya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok yeoja berambut panjang yang diikat kucir kuda, piyama berwarna kuning gading dan memeluk bantal besar berbentuk kacang yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya. Bola matanya terlihat berputar malas melihat tingkah namdongsaengnya yang hampir setiap hari berulang.

"Ck, dasar kebiasaan. Lampu tidak dimatikan, pintu terbuka, jendela juga terbuka. Dasar tiang listrik pikun!" Dumel Minyoung sambil menutup jendela kamar adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Padahal dimusim seperti ini orang menyalakan penghangat, dia malah membuka jendela lebar - lebar seperti ini. Mungkin nanti kalau ada seorang perampok yang masuk dan memutilasi seluruh tubuhnya dia baru tahu rasa!" Oke, karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Changmin sebenarnya kerap bertingkah aneh.

Selesai dengan urusan jendela, Minyoung hendak melangkah keluar. Namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari adiknya. Sebuah buku, tidak terlalu besar, mungkin seukuran buku diary atau buku jurnal. Kertasnya yang lemas sesekali terangkat dan berkibar kecil karena dengkuran si bocah jangkung yang tidak bisa dibilang sepoi - sepoi.

"Buku apa ini? Tumben sekali anak itu membaca buku sampai selarut ini..."

Tangannya mengambil perlahan buku bersampul coklat yang bertengger di wajah Changmin. Perlahan namun pasti ia mengangkatnya tanpa harus membuat adiknya itu terusik.

"Ini buku siapa? Seperti buku yang sudah tua, tulisannya seperti tulisan jaman dulu, sangat rapi... tapi disini tidak ada nama pemiliknya. Apa milik harabeoji?" Minyoung membolak balikkan lembar demi lembar mengecek nama pemilik buku tersebut. Matanya lamat - lamat mengamati kata per kata yang tertulis disitu dengan pandangan yang mungkin sulit diartikan.

"Buku ini menarik... Kata - katanya indah, mungkin buku ini menceritakan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Aku tidak menyangka ia tertarik juga membaca bacaan yang berkualitas." Kagum Minyoung saat membaca sajak - sajak dan catatan dari halaman halaman terdepan dari buku itu.

'euunggh'

Minyoung terhenyak, dengan cepat ia mengentikan aktifitas membacanya. Tatapannya beralih memandang Changmin yang menggerak - gerakkan badannya perlahan dan menggelungkan dirinya didalam selimut. Apakah ia akan bangun?

"Hah, syukurlah anak itu tidak bangun." Desah Minyoung lega, dengan hati - hati langkahnya mundur teratur beringsut menjauhi ranjang Changmin.

'Ah, ku bawa saja buku ini. Biarkan saja kalau anak ini mencari - carinya besok pagi.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil membenahi selimut yang dipakai adiknya.

"Salahnya tidak menaruh buku dengan benar, kekeke." Kekeh Minyoung sambil tersenyum jahil. Dimasukannya buku itu ke kantung depan piyamanya yang berukuran sebesar kantung tokoh Doraemon yang menjadi tema piyamanya .

'CUP'

Dikecupnya dahi Changmin singkat hingga menghasilkan lenguhan halus dari Changmin. Tubuh tingginya bergerak dan berguling, mengganti posisinya menjadi tengkurap

"Jalja adikku sayang." Tambahnya sebelum benar - benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

_**.**_

Hanyoung High School, Januari 1960

'Kriiiiinnggggg!'

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berdering nyaring menggema diseluruh ruangan. Semua murid terlihat antusias mendengarkan bunyinya, tak terkecuali dengan Jaejoong. Gadis itu cukup terkesima dengan bunyi nyaring yang baru pertama kali ini didengarnya. Hei, bel ini adalah bel elektrik pertama yang ada di sekolah menengah di Korea Selatan, menakjubkan bukan? Han ajusshi, si satpam sekolah tidak harus memukul mukul batangan besi bekas velg roda jeep bekas perang yang tergantung dengan tidak elitnya di ujung lorong kelas 2.

Tak lama berselang, setelah bunyi dering nyaring dari bel suasana koridor kembali senyap. Hanya bunyi hentakan sepatu pantovel yang mendekat dengan tempo yang teratur. Kontras terdengar diantara kesunyian. Semakin dekat, semakin tampak sosok pemiliknya. Seorang lelaki berumur awal 40 tahunan, bertubuh tegap berkulit sedikit gelap. Lee songsaenim. Begitu ia disapa murid di Hanyoung. Tegas dan dingin menjadi salah satu hal yang tidak tertinggal dalam kurikulum pelajaran versinya. Gosip mengenai dirinya yang seorang mantan perwira Tentara Keamanan Nasional Korea Selatan pada perang Korea yang baru saja berakhir kuat berhembus di Hanyoung High School. Kata beberapa guru ia masuk karena Hanyoung high school kekurangan tenaga pengajar selama perang berlangsung.

"Selamat pagi anak - anak."

"Pagi, songsaenim." Jawab murid kelas XII-B dengan koor.

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah. Apa kau membawa buku tugasnya?" Seorang yeoja berambut hitam sepunggung berbisik pada Jaejoong. "Tentu saja, kan aku rajin, kekeke… chakkaman." Badannya berbalik, mengambil tas yang diselempangkan di sandaran kursinya.

"A-aku sepertinya tadi… membawanya..." Jaejoong menjawab gugup, ia sedikit ragu kalau buku tugasnya itu ia bawa. Tangannya dengan cepat kembali memeriksa seluruh buku yang ada ditasnya namun tidak satupun buku tugas yang dimaksudkan Hayoung berada di tasnya. "Aigoo, Hayoung-ah ottokhae… aku sepertinya benar – benar tidak membawanya. Atau…" Ucapnya lirih sambil menggigit bibir, ia memeriksa tasnya yang sudah ia curigai... Berlubang sebagian. Ya, dan celakanya buku itu sepertinya jatuh.

"Hayoung-ah, tasku berlubang…. Buku itu, sepertinya jatuh disuatu tempat…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Hayoung sepelan mungkin. "Molla… kulit bawahnya memang sudah tipis tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai berlubang seperti ini." Hayoung ikut menampakkan ekspresi panik, "Lalu bagaimana…" Sambung Jaejoong lagi. Gadis berambut panjang itu akhirnya hanya bisa memberikan kode dari matanya seolah – olah ia ingin berkata. 'seandainya aku jadi kau Jaejoong-ah….' Sedangkan Jaejoong, kini badannya bergerak – gerak gelisah, tangannya ditangkupkan ke sebagian pipi. Tapi rupanya gerak - geriknya yang sedikit hyper itu menarik perhatian sepasang mata tajam yang awas didepan kelas.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong? Apa ada masalah?"

'DEG'

"A-aniyo songsaenim, maaf membuat tidak nyaman. Jwesonghamnida."

"Baiklah sekarang keluarkan buku tugas kalian. Akan kutanda tangani satu persatu di meja kalian."

Ketuk pantovel Lee songsaenim mulai terdengar dari ujung barisan pertama. Ketuk demi ketukannya terdengar semakin jelas ketika ia semakin maju mendekati Jaejoong yang kini terlihat pucat pasi. Wajahnya menunduk, helaian - helaian rambut menutupi sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Kakinya mengetuk - ngetukkan ujung sepatu dengan marmer hitam tempatnya berpijak. Hingga akhirnya sosok yang tidak atau mungkin bisa dibilang kurang diharapkannya itu berdiri di depan mejanya, membawa tongkat kayu yang sepertinya kayu whistlecone muda sepanjang 60 cm di pukul - pukulkan di meja Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"N-ne songsaenim."

"Aku tidak melihat ada buku tugas dimejamu. Apa kau tidak membawanya?" Suara berat dan dingin serta intonasi datar itu seperti membekukan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong hingga ia merasa mati rasa dikeseluruhannya.

"A-aku.. Tasku berlubang songsaenim"

"Dengar nona muda, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun untuk ketidakdisiplinan. Dan jika memang benar, aku harap kau bisa menutup pintu dari luar pada jam pelajaran lupa juga untuk ingatkan orang tuamu untuk membelikan tas baru untukmu."

"Aku memang tidak membawanya songsaenim, jwesonghamnida." Punggungnya membungkuk dalam. Oh, kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar sekarang. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi lebih baik berkata begitu daripada harus berurusan lama lama dengan guru bertangan besi seperti dia. Jantungnya berdegup lambat dengan dentuman yang keras.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Maafkan saya songsaenim, saya benar - benar menyadari kesalahan saya. Saya akan segera keluar..." Jaejoong membungkuk dalam hampir 105 derajat dan segera mengambil langkah dengan buru -buru lalu pergi menuju pintu ruang kelas. Hayoung, gadis manis yang duduk sebangku dengan Jaejoong menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan hambar, ia tak bisa memilih dua sisi yang harus dia pilih. Berbicara membela seperti apapun dihadapan guru beringas itu seperti hendakbunuh diri.. Tapi ia sangat iba terhadap sahabatnya yang harus keluar menuju lorong ditengah hujan salju yang dingin, kesalahan itu merupakan kesalahan teknis karena tasnya berlubang. Oh,dilorong tanpa penghangat dan beralas lantai marmer hitam yang tak seorangpun berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan telanjang.

"Songsaenim!"

Dari bangku belakang terdengar seseorang menyela. "Ada apa Yong Junhyung? Apa kau tidak membawa buku tugas juga?"

Junhyung dengan cepat memasukkan buku tugas ke dalam lacinya. Tak satupun menyadari gerakan tangannya. Termasuk Yoseob yang menatap tidak percaya kenapa ia memanggil guru garang itu disaat seperti ini? "N-ne songsaenim, s-sepertinya aku tak membawanya juga. M-maaf." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. Menunggu respon tidak menyenangkan yang akan diberikan Lee Songsaenim yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau bergabung dengan nona Kim di koridor tuan muda Yong" ucap Lee songsaenim dengan nada sarkastik. Mengundang tatapan 'mengapa ia lakukan itu?' dari murid- murid sekelas. Langkah Junhyung terlihat sedikit kaku ketika melangkah keluar. Matanya dibuka – tutupkan sambil berulang kali menghembuskan nafas. Hayoung yang melihatnya membatin, 'bukankah ia membawa buku tadi? Dia saja mencontek nomor 5 dari bukuku? Kenapa ia bilang ia tidak membawa?'

Junhyung yang sudah keluar dari kelas melihat Jaejoong menangis sambil terduduk disalah satu sisi lorong, ia tersenyum tipis sambil menghampiri gadis yang sedang menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menepuk punggungnya yang bergetar. "Jae, uljima…" Gadis itu menyadari ada orang lain disampingnya segera bergeser sedikit menjauh.

"Ehemm, aku mengagetkanmu ya. Mianhae…" Ucap Junhyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aniyo… tak apa. Kenapa kau disini Junhyung-ah?" Jaejoong mulai menyeka air mata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menyamarkan bekas tangisannya.

"Oh, itu karena aku… tidak membawa buku tugas juga." Jawab pemuda itu sedikit ragu. "Benarkah? Bukankah tadi kau mencontek Hayoung?"

Junhyung terkesiap, oh rupanya ia baru sadar kalau Jaejoong melihatnya mencontek tugas Hayoung.

"Eeerrr, itu aku mencontek Hayoung, ah itu buku Yoseob! Iya, maksudku buku itu milik Yoseob, tadi aku melihat tugasnya masih kosong, lalu aku mencontek milik Hayoung, kasihan dia kalau belum mengerjakan tugas, aku juga tadi sedang tidak ada pekerjaan…" Bohong Junhyung. Ia mengetuk – ngetukkan jari telunjuk di pahanya berharap Jaejoong percaya, walaupun sebenarnya niat utamanya adalah… yah kau tau sendiri.

"Oh begitu" Jaejoong meresponnya dengan be'oh' singkat lalu kembali diam dan menunduk. Junhyung menghela nafas lega karena Jaejoong percaya pada kata katanya yang 100% fiktif.

Keduanya larut dalam diam satu sama lain, Junhyung memejamkan mata antara tertidur dan berpikir sedangkan Jaejoong melamunkan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Junhyung-ah."

Junhyung membuka matanya sigap begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Waeyo?" Junhyung bertanya balik. Gadis pemalu ini adalah tipe yang jarang memulai suatu pembicaraan, tapi kali ini Jaejoonglah yang berbicara duluan.

"Kau sudah siap untuk ujian bulan depan?"

"Eh? Hmmm, bagaimana ya. Banyak materi yang belum aku kuasai Jaejoong-ah." Junhyung menjawabnya dengan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku juga…" Jaejoong menjawabnya sambil menatap langit-langit koridor yang dihiasi kaca panel. "Aku sedang berusaha fokus, tapi…" Jaejoong memutus ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa Jae?"

"Gwenchana…"

'Kriiiiinnggggg! 'Kriiiiinnggggg! 'Kriiiiinnggggg!

Bel tiga kali tanda pelajaran berakhir sekaligus bel terbaik yang selalu ditunggu siswa atau lebih singkatnya bel 'pulang' memutus kalimat Jaejoong.

"A-ah, sudah pulang Junhyung-ah. Aku akan mengambil tas ne."

"Arraseo, aku juga mau pulang.…" Ucap Junhyung sambil berjalan mengekori Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu rupanya Lee Songsaenim sudah membuka pintunya dari dalam. Tatapan tajam guru paruh baya kepada keduanya itu tak bisa dihindari. Jaejoong membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum manis yang dipaksa-paksa dan membungkuk, begitu pula dengan Junhyung ia malah menambahkan dengan senyum lebar 'tidak bersalah'nya walaupun tidak ditanggapi juga oleh guru dengan tingkat kegarangan diatas rata – rata manusia itu.

"Jja, ini tas dan peralatanmu Jae."

Jaejoong sedikit kaget, rupanya Hayoung sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil membawa tasnya. Terlihat bagian bawahnya sudah tertutup oleh pita perekat. "Omoo, kau yang memasangnya?"

"Ne, aku tadi melihat ada pita perekat sisa didalam tasku, jadi kuambil sebagian untuk menutup tasmu yang berlubang itu."

"Gomawoo Hayoung-ah, kau memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat Hayoung. "Eh iya, Junhyung-ah bukankah tadi kau membawa buku tugasmu?" Tanya Hayoung pada namja disebelah Jaejoong. "Bukan, kata Junhyung itu tadi buku Yoseob…" Jawab Jaejoong, ia mengingat jawaban Junhyung beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama. "Benarkah Junhyung-ah?" Hayoung menyelidik.

"I-iya, itu buku milik Yoseob." Jawab Junhyung sambil masuk ke kelas lalu mengemasi barang – barangnya dimeja. "Ya! Kau bohong, Tadi aku melihat namamu dibuku Yong Junhyung!" Walaupun semua buku tugas bersampul biru pudar, tapi Hayoung mengingat betul label nama 'Yong Junhyung – 27 / XII B' di sampul depannya.

"Aniya, besok saja ceritanya… Aku pergi dulu ne. Yoseob dan Dujun sudah menungguku, Annyeong!" Dengan langkah seribu Junhyung pergi meninggalkan Hayoung dan Jaejoong dipintu depan, ia melompat dari jendela belakang seperti kebiasaannya dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang lain. "Yak!" Hayoung berteriak lagi, ck.. dia butuh penjelasan dari namja bermarga Yong tersebut.

"Sudahlah Hayoung-ah, dia berbohong atau tidak bukan urusanmu kan. Kajja sekarang kita pulang, pak Kang mungkin sudah menjemputku didepan…"

"Arraseo… Tapi kau tahu tidak Jaejoong-ah, kupikir tingkah anak itu otaknya bergeser."

"Molla, mungkin dia lelah berada dikelas. Atau ia lelah mengikuti pelajaran Lee Songsaenim, siapa yang tidak bosan melihatnya mengajar seperti mendongeng, galak pula…" Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya. "Apa jangan – jangan ia menyukaimu? Ia tak tega melihatmu disuruh keluar, lalu dia ingin menjadi sok pahlawan? Begitu?"

"Hayoung-ah, sudahlah kau ini jangan berbicara yang tidak – tidak, kau sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun…"

"Tapi jika benar bagaimana Jae?" Hayoung mulai menggoda Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sedikit sedih. Jadi ia mulai menggodanya, siapa tahu mengembalikan perasaannya kembali?.

"Tidak mungkin Junhyung suka padaku Hayoung-ah, itu konyol!" Sangkal Jaejoong sambil tertawa sarkastik. "Ck, kan mungkin saja Jae, kita kan tidak tau…" Hayoung mencolek lengan atas Jaejoong. "Yak, kau ini… itu tidak mungkin Hayoung-ah. Kajja, pak Kang sepertinya benar – benar sudah menungguku!" Jaejoong berlari kecil meninggalkan Hayoung dibelakangnya begitu melihat mobil hitam milik ayahnya yang dibawa pak Kang terparkir disisi jalan. "Yah, tunggu Jae, aiissh!"

.

.

.

"Pak Kang, berhenti!" Jaejoong menepuk jok supir didepannya. "Ada apa nona?" Pak Kang menoleh ke belakang begitu sang majikan menyuruhnya berhenti tiba - tiba. "Parkirkan mobilnya, lalu tunggu disini, aku akan kesana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk gereja yang biasa ia kunjungi diseberang jalan. "Baik nona, saya akan menunggu disini. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, tuan besar sampai nanti jam 5 sore karena nyonya bilang tuan Kim akan sampai di Incheon jam 7 malam, beliau bisa marah jika saya terlambat nona." Pak Kang menampakkan raut sedikit khawatir, karena bila Jaejoong sudah didalam sana biasanya ia akan menunggu cukup lama, entah apa yang dia lakukan. "Oke, aku mengerti. Sebentar saja, aku tidak akan lama."

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil dan menyebrang jalan, menaiki tangga demi tangga didepan gereja yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Sepasang pintu kayu oaknya yang mengitam karena umur dan besar – besar berhiaskan berukirkan floral terbuka sedikit sehingga memudahkannya untuk masuk. Dengan sedikit dipercepat ia melangkah menuju kursi paling depan yang terdekat dengan altar, posisi terdekat dari patung salib raksasa didepannya. Mencari posisi ternyaman lalu duduk tegap sambil menunduk dalam dan berdoa, tangannya dikatupkan , mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya ia san Tuhan yang bisa mendengarnya, lalu setelah itu ia menegadah, matanya memandang kedepan …

"Tuhan, bolehkah aku berbohong pada appa kali ini? Baik, aku sudah berkali – kali meminta seperti ini, tapi appa sangat menakutkan jika marah. Aku benar – benar tak ingin jujur padanya kali ini kalau aku belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan ayah. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin ikut diacara makan malam dirumah Park ahjusshi, anaknya sangat menyebalkan, tingkahnya membuatku geli. Aku merasa anak itu suka padaku dan matanya suka berkedip – kedip padaku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, dia anak yang bandel, suka mengganggu orang, punya banyak kekasih dan tingkahnya genit seperti itu. Tuhan, kumohon bolehkan aku melakukannya kali ini. Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang baik, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak sering melakukannya lagi, setidaknya aku hanya berbohong pada appa baru satu kali dalam dua bulan ini…"

"Bagaimana jika Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya?"

Jaejoong menoleh, ia sepertinya mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya, dan yang jelas ia tahu, orang itu mendengar doanya. Dua kursi dibelakangnya tampak seseorang dengan jaket bulu berwarna cokelat tua –seperti bulu beruang- sedang menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi menahan tawa. "Yunho oppa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Rumah pamanku disebelah gereja ini, setiap senin siang aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan tempat ini. Yah, hitung – hitung aku berbuat baik… Dan tadi aku menemukan pak Kang sedang duduk duduk dipinggir jalan didepan mobilmu, dia bilang kau ada disini, jadi aku masuk. Mianhae ne, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Tapi kurasa Tuhan tidak suka kalau kau sering berbohong Jae-ah" Ucap Yunho yang kini sudah berpindah posisi, duduk dibangku yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku belum menyelesaikan tugas yang appa belikan." Ia menunduk lagi, namun kali ini bibirnya terlihat lebih mengerucut.

"Tugas? Memangnya tugas apa?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, sebagian udaranya ia hembuskan pelan – pelan lalu kemudian bicara. "Setiap kali appa pulang dari kunjungannya ke suatu negara, ia akan memberikanku dan Hara sebuah buku. Kami bertugas untuk membacanya sampai selesai, lalu meringkas isinya. Setelah itu, appa akan mengajak kami berdiskusi… siapa yang belum selesai dia akan dihukum, dalam 3 hari berturut - turut ia harus berbicara menggunakan bahasa Perancis dan ditambah meringkas buku selanjutnya. Belum lagi diceramahi hingga appa pergi ke kunjungan yang selanjutnya…"

"Kau bisa bahasa Perancis? Daebak…"

"Yah begitulah…" Jawab Jaejoong lemas. Yunho memanggut – manggutkan kepala seperti kakak tua begitu mendengar cerita Jaejoong. 'Ayah yang benar – benar berpikiran maju dan disiplin'

"Aku akan membantumu… Kapan appamu akan menagih tugasnya? Dan apa kau membawanya sekarang? Karena nanti malam aku juga harus menjemput appamu."

"Jinjja oppa? Tapi ini tugasku, harusnya aku yang melakukannya. Aku takut merepotkan oppa."

"Hey, aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani Jae-ah. Aku senang kalau aku bisa membantumu."

"G-gomawo oppa…Emmm. Ini bukunya" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah buku berisikan sekitar 100 halaman dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya ke tangan Yunho. Huruf besar – besar berwarna hitam tercetak disampulnya yang merah dan hijau. "Judulnya 'Belanda, Masa Lalu dan Kini' oppa. Buku itu menulis tentang perkembangan sejarah Belanda serta perannya di Eropa, juga tentang kisah tawanan – tawanan pasukan Hitler yang selamat dari holocaust seperti Anne Frank yang baru – baru ini terungkap setelah bersembunyi di Belanda. Aku baru meringkasnya sampai halaman 86, kurang 30 lembar lagi, aku belum membacanya karena kemarin aku ada banyak sekali ulangan untuk latihan ujian…"

"Ckck, buku yang berat. Ayahmu benar – benar ingin anaknya seperti dia. Ckck, kau tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 7, aku akan bilang pak Kang untuk mengambilnya nanti. Jja, sekarang berdoalah lagi arra, tapi kau harus berdoa yang benar. Dan masalah Park ahjussi itu, sebenarnya appamu menunda acara itu…"

"Jinjja? Jadi aku tidak harus bertemu dengan Park Taewoo?" Mata Jaejoong terlihat berbinar. "Iya, hahaha… Taewoo suka menggodamu ya?" Yunho menahan tawa begitu membayangkan gadis polos nan lugu seperti Jaejoong digoda oleh Park Taewoo yang tidak lain adalah sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Bagaimana oppa tahu?"

"Dia sepupuku."

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho semakin tergelak melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Iya, dia sepupu jauhku."

"Huh, sepupumu itu anak yang nakal dan menyebalkan." Wajah Jaejoong menekuk, ia benar - benar tidak suka dengan anak itu. "Arra, arra Taewoo memang menyebalkan… Sekarang berdoalah lagi. Tapi jangan berdoa yang aneh – aneh seperti tadi." Timpal Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk, gadis berambut kucir kuda itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat. Di bibirnya walaupun tidak begitu terlihat tampak seulas senyum terukir disana. Rambut – rambut poninya yang sedikit berantakan, berwarna kemerahan alami mengulur di samping pipinya yang putih. Membuat laki – laki muda yang duduk disampingnya mengungkapkan pujian dalam hati, tertegun dengan kecantikan gadis disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Annyeong minna-san! ^^

Saya datang bawa FF baru! FF ini terinspirasi dari " _a real story from real life_ "

Masih banyak cacatnya karena saya juga masih newbie dalam penulisan ff. kekeke

Yap, this is GS and Yaoi in one story. Jadi di part awal ini emang GS, tapi untuk beberapa chap nanti ada yang Yaoi, castnya tetep Yun-Jae kok. Jadi tunggu aja updatenya ne.

.

.

.

Review please, douzo arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
